


heaven sent

by Hugabug



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Soft Girlfriends, eh whatever, pre-cursor to lazy morning sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: "You smell like rain."





	

“You smell like rain.”

Feli laughs and rolls on her side, the sheets between thighs sliding against tanned skin. Hilaria watches, eyes tracing folds of pure white against sinful bronze flesh and she couldn’t help it, when her fingers slide up a flat belly to come rest just so beneath a soft breast.

“And what does rain smell like?” Feli teases, gasping as she arches into the touch. “Wet and slick?”

Hilaria doesn’t answer, at a loss for words.

But Feli doesn’t make fun of her for it, eyes half-lidded, sweet understanding on her face, awe written across the cupid’s bow of her mouth. Hilaria swoops down to taste it, gently, tongue flicking across pink lips, and Feli sighs against her, scooting closer until they meld together, like two perfect puzzle pieces.

“Good morning.” Hilaria breathes, once they pull away, just a fraction. “You smell like rain.”

Feli grins. “Why?” she asks. “Is it because I fall over all the time?”

Hilaria just kisses her again and thinks; _No._

_It’s because I’m pretty sure you’re from heaven._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/153219383120/heaven-sent)


End file.
